Teaser stories
by NumberShadow
Summary: Yo my faithful fans, this here is just as the title states Teasers for the future on possible stories that have been in my head to enjoy! :D (Check profile for more info)


"Hahahaha, it's over! Riser told you Riser would burn you to a crisp, and when Riser says Riser will do something Riser does so!" The blond haired Phenex exclaimed as he watched the body of his opponent finish it's plummet back to the ground and continue to burn; he was annoyed at how much trouble that trash of a human gave his **Rook** and **Knight** and decided to blindside him alongside Yubelluna with her Bomb spell and his mastery over fire and cooked him alive.

The battle had been on the slow side as once Grayfia gave the official start to the match the mere human who seemed bent on disrupting his marriage to Rias Gremory battled with his **Knight** and **Rook** , allowing his eight pawns all to advance down the field and promote; a strategy that was suicidal considering it was a one-Vs-sixteen match. The area in which they were fighting was a replica of Kuoh Academy Riser claiming the main school building and the trash challenging him claiming the Occult Research Room; both sides holding equal territory for the bout.

While Riser's pawns made their way down to their opponents side of the field; Riser's **Knight** Siris, and **Rook** Xuelan, kept the Berserker busy as they crossed into his territory at the club house. Having already been given permission to promote they all promoted as they pleased; Ile, and Nel promoting to **Knights** , Ni and Li promoting to **Rooks** , Marion and Bürent, both became **Bishops** , while Shuriya and Mira both became **Queens**. Once all of Riser's pawns were promoted they made their way back to the point of battle between Siris and Xuelan then stopped as they received orders from their **King** , Siris and Xuelan broke off contact from Redd, once they got their orders, who was only evading their attacks gained a curious look on his face as he wondered why they had stopped attacking him; his instincts told him about the danger approaching him form behind and jumped into the air to avoid being smashed into the ground by Riser's other **Rook** Isabela.

Once airborne his instincts again warned him of danger and saw both Riser's **Queen** Yubelluna and Riser himself attack him from behind.

'I have no choice, damn it! I have to use it, now!' He only had enough time to think those two thoughts and do one thing and threw his left arm up and made a grasping motion with his hand just as the two spells made contact with his back.

 **With Rias and the others**

"No..." Rias muttered quietly, she just witnessed Riser and Yubelluna's attack hit Redd's unprotected back, and began assuming the worst. No one can come out of those flames unscratched or for some alive; she had to admit he was strong for a human but even that strength paled in comparison to a high class devil like Riser, who had experience in the rating game; ten rating games total and only two loses, both of which he lost on purpose seeing more in throwing the match than actually winning it. 'And the plan to free me from this marriage was so perfect too.' She thought to herself as she was about to give up on all hope now that he was dead.

A gentle hand on her shoulder had her eyes traveling up the woman's arm it belonged to, to see the woman that was with Redd since she took an interest in him to join her peerage, once she learned he was the one who bartered Kuroka and Koneko's freedom once light was shed on his plans to kill the younger of the two to increase his own power. Her hair was as pure as freshly fallen snow and flowed down her back, donning a black shirt that showed off her large E-cup breasts and a dark blue pair of jeans that hugged her figure with an unusual grace about her; Rias also got a sneaking suspicion that if this woman changed her outfit and hairstyle to that of Grayfia's, she'd look like her identical twin; given their difference in bust size.

"Have no fear Rias, remain calm." Her voice as well as the aura that came form her calmed her as well as that of her peerage's nerves as they all had been devastated when they saw Caleb get killed.

"But, that Yakitori bastard just killed him. How can you tell us to remain calm when you saw the same thing we did." Issei pointed out to the large breasted woman whose breasts he couldn't peel his eyes from; that is until Koneko Rias' **Rook** smacked the **Pawn** on the back of his head and he started making out with the floor, Asia her **Bishop** doted over him as she witnessed Koneko smack him and asked him if he was alright while she healed him with Twilight healing.

Kiba, a **Knight** in service to Rias, had to wonder the same thing as Issei, though he wouldn't have been so crass about saying so and couldn't help the curious thoughts as to why Na-na was so calm about the situation.

Even Akeno was concerned about Caleb being killed by Riser and his Queen's combined attacks and said as such.

"Na-na you don't seriously think that he could have survived that blast do you? For us devils that attack would injure us badly, but for a human, he couldn't have survived that blast."

The next sound that came out of Na-na's mouth shocked them; she was giggling into her hand as if she was trying to contain her mirth about Redd being killed.

"I assure you Issei, Akeno my husband wouldn't be so easily killed by a pathetic attack like that." She assured them with confidence as she gently squeezed Rias' shoulder to help her relax more.

They all were aware of Caleb's polygamous situation and weren't bothered by it; after all they were all devils, and high ranking devils were for the most part polygamous, either having a wife and multiple mistress's or multiple wives' as well as multiple mistress's; especially those of a high ranking and great strength, both political and physical strength. So it wasn't all that new to some of them to see a high school aged boy with a harem, they all just assumed he was someone of great importance in his home dimension.

They only two who had a problem with his was Issei and Rias for different reasons; Issei because he believed that Caleb had stolen his dream of becoming a harem king and that he couldn't possibly compete with him on that front, not that he didn't stop trying to climb the ladder so to speak and gather a harem of ultra busty woman for himself.

Rias was a bit different, ever since she noticed Redd and staked a claim on him when he caught her eye alongside Sona; she couldn't help but notice he wasn't like the other boys, or even the men in the human world, or the Underworld. Having grown up as a princess in the Underworld she had grown accustomed to fake smiles and false courtesy, as well as being sensitive to when men would ogle her, so when he didn't ogle her, like any of the other boys did when she walked thru she came to the conclusion that he, 'didn't play for the right team'.

She was proven wrong on that thought when she spied him and Na-na one day when she came to pick him up from the school; that was a memorable day, as it was the one time that he showed romantic interest in a woman, all of fan girls cried out as one when they compared their figures and looks to that of Na-na's, it was no contest as they all couldn't even try to compare their busts to hers.

Though most of them got the idea that cos-playing as her would get his attention on them and the following morning all were disappointed that he didn't notice them any further than a customary and friendly 'good morning' from him that was all they got from him.

Even still she couldn't help but feel a twinge of something in her chest when she thought about this woman and any of his potential other wives in comparison to herself, when she was told of his harem.

Rias then felt a small hand take her own hand into their own and looked to see Redd's little sister who was in Redd's own words a mirror perfect image of their mother but with short wavy hair instead of the long straight hair their mother sported.

"Yeah my big brother is gonna beat up that flaming chicken! Just you watch and see him do it!" Her childish voice echoed out as she boasted about her big brother; she's never seen her brother fight before, but she's heard all about his bravery and battles in his life, he was even being idolized in the history books back home so she was basing her boasts off of what she had heard as well as learned in school about him.

Na-na watched as Rias seemed to struggle with something even as her niece continued to try and boost their morale, but said nothing and returned her gaze to the screen to watch as Riser continued to gloat over his win; she had to be ready to cover up Jamie's ears again for what was about to happen next.

 **Back with Grayfia**

Grayfia was just about to call the match when she recalled the favor that was asked of her by the combatant and didn't call the match in Riser's favor and kept her eyes on the flaming body of 'Redd' as Rias said his name was; she already knew his name but played the ignorance game for the moment. She saw it when a break in the fire showed her just what was burning and gave a subtle smile to what she saw before it disappeared form her face. Quickly glancing over to her **King** Sirzechs she saw him smile as well, only a little less subtle than she did but it was being hid behind his intertwined hands; thankfully it was only them and the lords and ladies of the Gremory and Phenex houses, thankfully no one else saw this. Otherwise Sirzechs smiling would've been seen as him rooting for the human to free his little sister instead of the benefits of the marriage going thru.

 **The arena**

"Hahaha, this farce of a match is over!" Riser laughed as he prepared to enjoy the spoils of his victory both his engagement and honeymoon with Rias; Yubelluna standing beside him only smiled as her **King** was happy, and a happy **King** meant a happy peerage.

Riser continued to gloat over his win, planning on what he would do with Rias once their honeymoon began, though he was confused when the Ultimate **Queen** hadn't announced his victory yet.

 **"AH! LOOK OUT FOR THAT ULTIMATE BADASS BEHIND YOU!"** A voice yelled from behind him; not heeding the warning, nor realizing who the voice belonged to, Riser turned around and got his face smashed in by something hard, causing him to fly off from where he was into the wall of the main school building, which crumbled around him burying him in the rubble; which was a good twenty, twenty-five meters from where they were. Yubelluna also hearing and not realizing what the voice had said, turned around and watched as Riser's face became intimately acquainted with the face of a sledge hammer.

But not just any sledge hammer but a hammer being wielded by the supposed to be burning corpse of Caleb; who, after finishing his golf ball swing of his hammer, hefted the hammer onto his shoulder and with his left hand holding a staff in his other hand that had a clock on top of it with six hands on its face, two 'second' hands, two 'minute' hands and two 'hour' hands; three of the hands ticked forward and the other three in reverse, with all the hands in perfect sync with one another, and was being used to shield his eyes from the sun despite there being no sunlight to block; Yubelluna who was too shocked to attack him, just watched as Redd ignored her presence and when she heard the sound of rocks being moved she finally snapped out of it and flew over to Riser as he emerged from the heap of rubble in a burst of fire; looking no less for wear than before Redd hit him.

"Riser-Sama! Are you alright." Yubelluna asked him being joined by all his other pieces as they began to fret over the sudden attack from the human who challenged their **King.** Riser ignored them all and glared bloody murder at the human who hit him.

"What? I warned you about that ultimate badass behind you, but did you listen to me? No~o, so that ultimate badass was forced to hit you with his awestanium infused hammer." Redd calmly questioned then stated to Riser; though in his head he was laughing his ass off at how he made Riser look like a fool for gloating about killing him when he was still alive, and behind him the whole time.

"You! How could you have survived my flames, Riser saw you get hit and fall to the ground?!" Riser shot back to his feet with an enraged expression on his face, seeing as the mere human who should be dead, dared to still be alive in his presence.

Caleb raised a single eyebrow and pointed to where he was 'killed' with the staff in his left hand; the flames were finally dying out to reveal a burnt up piece of wood that was suspiciously in the exact image and position he was in as when Riser and his **Queen** had attacked him; coincidentally enough one of the trees behind Redd was missing a large piece out of the bark of the tree.

"You never burned me, or even hurt me for that matter; you burnt a log...Congrats though, we've established that you can't aim." Caleb mocked Riser, whose face was turning red with rage before he exploded.

"You dare mock Riser! A high-class noble, die and know your place trash!" Riser shouted.

"Everyone attack the mere human! Kill him!" He commanded them wanting more then anything right now to have this human dead at his feet.

Redd seeing as hew as going to be fighting fifteen somewhat strong devils all at once; would've been sixteen but the one girl with long blond hair and dark blue eyes, with her hair being tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls and a blue ribbon keeping them in place, and a few bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe handing over the bridge of her nose. Her outfit consisted of a light with dress with a dark yellow accent and a red bow at the front, on the back, were three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress making it look kind of cute; excluding her, since she had made no attempt to attack him only to watch the whole thing, he decided to get a bit more serious and dropped the hammer letting it fall over his back to land on the ground; the hammer vanishing in a burst of particles as it hit the ground and with his right hand free he raised it skyward and made the motion of grasping something as a staff began to materialize in his hand while still backpedaling.

 **Back with Rias and the others**

Na-na widened her eyes after she saw Caleb drop the hammer and raise his right arm into the air. And for the first time since she evolved from a Tigress gasped as she lost her cool shocking everyone in the room as they've never seen her lose it before.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?! That's overkill, pulling out the Halo." She stressed to herself as she watched as the weapon continued to materialize in his hand; barely managing to cover Jamie's ears so she wouldn't hear her curse; once she said the curse she uncovered Jamie's ears.

Everyone else though was curious about this 'Halo' that had her lose her head like that.

"Halo, as in like an angel's halo?" Asia asked Na-na not sensing the distress wafting off her; the only other person who didn't get it was Issei, everyone else caught onto it though and were a little wary about whatever was still materializing into Redd's right hand. She was prepared to not answer when Jamie asked her too.

"Halo? What is it, Huh? What's a Halo auntie Na?" She asked Na-na blasting her with those soulful and innocent eyes of hers; Na-na who made the mistake of looking into her eyes, soon crumbled under the assault and answered more to the group of devils who were looking at her than to Jamie. 'Now I know what Caleb felt when we hit him with those eyes, I guess I owe him an apology.' She thought to herself as she began her explanation on the Halo.

"I'm not too familiar with the whole story about this weapon, I've only seen it once myself, but from what Redd's told me about it, the weapon got its name because once its fully formed the ring at the tip of it looks like its namesake, and from what I've heard form those who were with him when he and his Silver counterpart first unveiled and used it, it's a, and I quote 'a Mega weapon'. End quote, of such destruction that he's made a promise regarding it and the other one." She took a breath before she continued and raised her index finger. "That being; 'he'd never create another weapon of such destruction again.'" She finished as she watched the screen now with the others as they did the same everyone wondering what this 'Mega weapon' was capable of, and if it was truly as dangerous as Na-na was making it out to be.

 **In the Arena**

Dodging several swipes from Siris and Xuelan as well as those of Shuriya and Mira. Redd back flipped out of the box they were trying to pin him with then using the fully formed Halo, blocked both Ile and Nel who came at him together with their chainsaws on began to cut thru Redd's staff as sparks flew from the teeth of their chainsaws; or so they thought realizing that the teeth on their chainsaws were being worn down to nothing.

They used their speed as **Knights** to back away quickly and sharpen their teeth; landing they didn't get far as once they weren't moving anymore they were knocked out by a single blow to the back of their heads and the rest of the Peerage watched as their bodies became particles of light and disappeared.

 ** _[Two of Riser Phenex-sama's Pawns have retired]_**

Grayfia's voice echoed out as the two girls were obviously out cold from those blows to their heads. And the one responsible for their retirement was the same 'pathetic human' who was dodging all of their attacks from the beginning as he stood were Ile and Nel once were.

Seeing all eyes on him he spoke up against Riser; who form the looks of it was stewing in his own anger as steam appeared to waft off him.

"To think that all of this could've been avoided if you'd just listen to me and cancelled your engagement with Rias-chan," He took a deep breath and sighed out loud then continued on. "But instead you insisted on keeping your engagement going and now your about to be utterly humiliated in front of the whole Underworld," It was here he suddenly stopped talking as he snickered to himself. "And to think, a 'pathetic human' using your own words, is going to be the one to do it too, oh the irony of this situation." He mocked him with another laugh since Riser believed that he wouldn't have lasted two seconds against him and his Peerage.

"So seeing as I'm still here, and your missing two pieces," He began again, wiping all the nonsense off his face now; something they all tensed up at seeing as this was the first time he showed any amount of seriousness besides evading damage.

"I think it's about time I saved Rias-chan from having to marry you now." He finished as he prepared to blitz the group of devils.


End file.
